User blog:Maymurs/Personal Blog: Info Dump
My IGN is Maymurs! Feel free to add me! http://gwxlm.15166.com/role/ Just dumping information and such as I find it to better understand the game. *Energy recovers 1/~6 minutes Daily Login Energy Can claim 120 Energy at following times: *10 AM to 2 PM *5 PM to 9 PM 7 day Login Day 1 * Daily bonus ** 1rst Day - 10k Gold, STA Potion (5), Milchick Cookie x10 * Clear Stage **Route 3 - Cilchick Cookie x1 **Route 7 - Cookie x2 **Route 15 - Cookie x3, Quartz Shard x5 **Route 22 - Cookie x5 **Route 31 - Cookie x10, Quartz Shard x10 **Route 45 - Cookie x20 **Route 60 - Cookie x40 **Clear Puzzle-Elite - Evo Stone x5, 10k Gold **Clear Hive-Elite - 50 Diamond, Exp Potion (M) x5 **Clear Oasis-Elite - Fire Soul Stone x5, 10k GOld **Clear Horror Base-H - 100 Diamond, Exp Potion (L) x3 **Clear The Tower-H - Master Ball x5, 100 Diamond *Team Stage **Team Stage Clear x3 - 30 Diamond, 10k Gold **Team Stage Clear x10 - 50 Diamond, EXP Potion (s) x50 **Team Stage Clear x20 - 100 Diamond, Cookie x20 **Clear Dark Portal - Pygon (B-Dragon), Dragon Essence x20 **Clear Mirage - Sandvir (B-Ground) **Clear Icy Cave - Pareen (B-Grass) **Clear Pirate's Grave - Pyrosaur (A-Fire) Quests *Normal **Comment in Google Play - 100 Diamonds ** Tygnite Upgrade Guidance ***Enhance to +5 - Tygnite (B-Fire), Quartz Shards x5 ** Tygnite Evolution Guidance ***Feed to Lv12 - Evo Stone x5 **Clear Wise Area - 200 Gold, 80 Exp, @ Cookies **Clear Tunnel - 80 exp, 2 Cookies **Clear Ruin - 200 Gold, 90 EXP, 2 Cookies **Clear Jungle - 90 EXP, 2 Cookies **Clear Puzzle - 200 Gold, 90 EXP, 2 Cookies ***Clear Elite Stage - 200 Gold, 100 EXP, 4 Cookies **Clear Trap - 90 EXP, 2 Cookies ***Clear Elite Stage - **Clear Broken Road - 500 Gold, 100 EXP ***Clear Elite Stage - 400 Gold, 110 EXP, CHEST **Clear Hive - 500 Gold, 100 EXP, Skill Shard x200 ***Clear Elite Stage - 500 Gold, 110 EXP, 4 Cookies **Clear Death Valley - 100EXP, 4 Cookies ***Clear Elite Stage - 110 EXP, CHEST *Daily - Vitality unlocks additional reward chests **Capture Pet - 10 Vit, 1k Gold **Gacha x5 - 5 Vit, 400 exp **Purchase Gold with Diamonds - 15 vit, 50 exp **Clear Team-Up Stage - 10 vit, 1200 Gold **Enhance Pet x5 - 5 Vit, 500 Gold **Feed Pet x2 - 5 vit, 500 Gold **Buy Stamina - 15 vit, 400 exp **Clear Normal Stage x5 - 5 vit, 400 exp **Clear Elite Stage x3 - 5 vit, 800 Gold **Clear Heroic Stage - 5 vit, 700 Gold **Clear a floor in Maze - 5 Vit, 700 Gold **Battle in Arena x3 - 10 Vit, 400 EXP **Search in any stage - 5 vit, 350 EXP **Battle in Occupier Combat - 10 vit, 600 Gold ** Daily Add on Claim (Lv15, In Clan which unlocks at lv20) - 5 vit, 400 Gold ** Daily Produce Item (Lv15) - 5 vit, 400 Exp **Click "Like" x3 - 5 vit, 600 Gold *Daily Chest 1 - 30 (dunno if these rewards are set or random) **Pet Ball x5, 5k Gold, 20 Silver Coin *Daily Chest 2 - 60 **Flight Ticket x2, EXP Potion(M) x3, Vitamin C x2, 10k Gold, Senior Ball x2 Achievements *Own 5 Different Pets - 50 Diamonds, 5 Medals **10 Different Pets - 100 Diamonds, 5 Medals **30 Different Pets - 200 Diamonds, 10 Medals *Clear a stage 8 times (any) - 50 Diamonds, 10 Medals **50 Times - 100 Diamonds, 20 Medals **100 Times - 150 Diamonds, 50 Medals *Clear any Elite stage once - 100 Diamonds, 50 Medals **30 times - 150 Diamonds, 100 Medals *Gold Exceeds 200K - 50 Diamonds, 10 Medals **1Mil Gold+ - 70 Diamonds, 20 Medals *Reach User Lv5 - 50 Diamonds, 10 Medals **Lv20 - 100 Diamonds, 15 Medals Capture Info Enhance Requirements Upgrade Upgrading a pet's star rank requires a certain amount of that pet. Pets can learn extra passive and support skills as their star rank increases. (These are for B Rank) * 1 Star - Quartz Shards x5, 1 Pet Copy, Req. +5 **Attribute (ALL) 0% > 10% **Unlocks 3rd Skill *2 Star - Quartz Shards x15, 2 Pet Copies, Req.+10 **Attribute (ALL) 10% > 20% *3 Star - **Attribute (ALL) **Unlocks 4th Skill *4 Star - **Attribute (ALL) *5 Star - **Attribute (ALL) **Unlocks 5th Skill Evolution After reaching the required level, Pets can evolve into their next form (if they have one) *Tygnite (B) -> Pyrogris (A) **Evo Stone x5, 1k Gold, Lv12 *Pygon (B) -> Saccron (A) **5k Gold, Lv15 Team Slots Slot 1 is open immediately, 2 opens at ###, with third fight slot unlocked at lv10. First support slot doesn't open until lv20. Second slot at lv30 and third at lv40. Releasing Available after clearing TOMB. Base Pet inventory is 40. You can unlock 4 more with 50 Diamonds. Gacha Senior gacha gives free pulls every 5 minutes. Up to 5 a day (verify). Sweep Feature Sweep feature is unlocked after a stage has three crowns (found all the treasure on the stage). Search Slot Upgrades *Stellar Land - 5Gold/10s, 1 Item/1200s **Best Drops: Water Essence, EXP Potion (s) Maze Player as X-Amount of steps to get as far into the maze as they can. Steps regen after a day but progress remains unless they chose to "reset". Resetting places the player back at the entrance and lowers the cost to heal back to it's base cost. Base Steps = 30, 1rst heal is free (cost is in Diamonds) Arena Compete against other trainers to get Diamonds (ranked). The higher their team damage ranking, the larger the Diamond reward. You also get score points when you win which can be traded for more rewards. Your score is based off of your rank at 12 and 9 PM EACH DAY. Combat Turn based. Has countdown for you to pick move. When 0 it will auto pick. Changing your current attacking Pet takes up a move. Category:Blog posts